Thanagar Wars
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Sequel to Twelve Days to Save Her Life. Thanagar has started war with the Justice League and Earth. New allies and friendships will be born as old ones will die. I suck at summaries don't I?
1. Preparation

**Thanagar War**

**Chapter one: Preparation**

**I don't own Justice League Unlimited (Sadly).**

On Earth people were panicking. Komu's message was broadcast all over the world. They figured that the end was coming and didn't care if they ended up in jail. So they were doing practically whatever they wanted to. Up in the Watchtower the founding members were watching what was happening on the news. They were not enjoying it.

"This is Snapper Car reporting live from downtown Metropolis. Panic has spread all over the world as the Thanagarians are reaching Earth. Why the Justice League hasn't arrived to assist the police in stopping this terrible mob would be because of the fact that they are going over how to defend our pressures home world. Our continuing live cover will continue for further notice." He said and so Superman turned off the TV.

"This is bad; this is really, really bad." Flash said.

"It toke three of us to handle a single ship. We don't have enough fire power to hold back 36." Green Lantern said.

"Even with every member in the League I don't know if we can hold them." Shayera said looking down at the table.

"We have to at least try." The Martian Manhunter said. "Mr. Terrific have called back every available member and the rest is to abort their mission before the Thanagarians arrives. We will build up the same defense position as when AMAZO attacked. All members who can fight in space will be put in orbit along with all our javelins. They will be lead by Superman and green Lantern. Next will be every member who is available for air combat. They will be lead by Wonder Woman. The rest will be lead on the ground by Batman and Flash." As he told them their tactic Shayera was noticed that she wasn't mentioned in the battle plan.

"And where exactly am I'm supposed to be?" She asked.

"You won't be in direct battle. I need you at the command bridge to and help me and Mr. Terrific lead the defenses. You and your brother are our biggest expert in Thanagarian military." Shayera wanted to protest against that but she knew he was right. She will go to where she is needed most.

"What is it?" Superman said putting his hand up to his com link. "What? Put her line." He said and everyone looked at him confused. They suddenly heard a very well familiar voice.

"Hello Justice League. This is Amanda Waller as you probably can hear." The highest command of CADMUS said. "You all probably know why I am calling you. We want to help you fight against this incoming invasion." She said.

"You don't understand the situation we're up against…" Superman started but was quickly cut off by Waller.

"You have 36 Thanagarian command cruisers headed towards Earth. You're not the only ones who can trace powerful signals through space." Waller said.

"We appreciate the thought Waller, but CADMUS doesn't have fire power to hold back alien invasions anymore." Batman said.

"We do now." She simply said. "Come down to CADMUS and I will show you what we have. All of you founding members must come. Especially Hawkgirl." She said and broke the link. Everyone was confused but decided to do as she said. They all went to the teleporters and with a flash of light they next appeared in CADMUS newest headquarters.

"WOW." Flash said with amaze as he saw the new battle station. They were in some kind of a platform right in the middle of the ocean. The station was built in a pyramid form with six large platforms sticking out from the bottom floor of the station. This station should count as the worlds eight work wonder. "Where did CADMUS get the money to build this?" Flash was just as amassed as the others. Except for Batman.

"Well when the president supports you, you can afford practically anything." Amanda Waller said walking up to them. Next to her was a bald African American with beard and looked like he was about the end of his 40, dressed in a General uniform. "Welcome to CADMUS new headquarters. Pretty amazing isn't it? This is General Dylan McCoy our second in command." Waller said.

"Pleasure to meet you all." General McCoy said. The others greeted him as well.

"When did the president support CADMUS?" Flash asked.

"When he found out our new purpose; well it is pretty much the same as the last one. But enough about that, this is about defending Earth from Thanagar. Come with me." McCoy said while turning and the rest of the League followed. They walked into the base; several scientists were working on their computers.

"So what exactly do you have that can help us fend off the incoming threat?" The man of steel asked.

"That's not really up for me to tell you, that's up to this guy. Dr. Daniels." Waller called out and one of the scientists turned. He walked over to Waller's side. "This is Tracy Daniels, he is our head scientist." Waller introduced the League to the young Scientist. He had long blond hair with a horse tail, a shaggy beard on his chin and a pair of square glasses. So he was pretty much everything a science geek was.

"Wow; this is amazing, I mean wow." He said while shaking Superman's hand. "You have to excuse my excitement I just never thought I would be shaking hands with the most powerful hero in the universe." He said.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm the most powerful." Superman said.

"Right; now I guess you all would want to see what we are planning to use against the Thanagarian threat. This way everyone." He said.

"So your name is Tracy? Isn't that a girl's name?" Flash asked.

"Guys can have it as a name too you know." He said defensive. "Anyway, this is what we plan to use." Tracy said and showed them what looked like a sea mine, but it was carrying the mark of a nuke.

"Nuclear warheads, that looks like mines?" John Stewart said.

"These are space mines and our newly and improved nuclear warheads. They can deliver a fire power twice the size of a regular nuke and gives away twice the less radiation. My own design." He said proudly.

"We have about 14 of these nukes. We were planning on putting them between Earth's defenses and the Thanagarian fleet." McCoy said.

"And what is going to prevent the enemy from blowing them up before reaching them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh, we have given them the very same cloaking device that you have on your javelins; they will never know what hit them." Tracy said.

"Hawkgirl, do you think these will give the Thanagarians something to think about." McCoy asked.

"Mines with that kind of fire power? One wouldn't break through their energy shields but it would still deliver severe damage to the ships." She answered.

"So how many do you think would be destroyed by the mines?" Waller asked.

"I would guess maybe 5 at least." She said.

"That's not nearly enough." Waller said. "Still it would make our job a little easier."

"Is this all you have to offer to help us defend Earth?" Green Lantern asked.

"Don't worry, there is a lot more where that came from." Tracy said. "Let me take to the hangar bay and show you our main defense." He said and hade all of the founding members follow him. They didn't believe what they saw next. The hangar bay hade a new kind of war planes looked like something from a science fiction show. "Ladies and gentlemen's, I present to you the Z-02. It is made from the little piece of alien technology that we have confiscated over the years."

"This baby can fly three times faster that an F-22 and caries twice as much missile. They are fully capable for space combat and carry also the same cloaking device as your javelins." Waller said proudly.

"We are going to put every Z-02 in the same defense line as the League." McCoy said.

"How many of these do you have?" Batman asked.

"The current number is 1228. Since it is a part of planetary defense we have to share this technology with China, Japan, Russia, Great Brittan and French; in order to maintain our diplomatic relationship." Waller explained.

"Hawkgirl, how many fighters does each of these command cruiser carry?" McCoy asked.

"About 103 on each one. The smaller ones, the escort cruiser, carry between 16 and 18." Shayera answered.

"Over 100 fighters on each, that's over 3600." Tracy said with amaze.

"Thank you doctor but we know the math too." McCoy said.

"Okay then now that that is settle let me show you all our crown jewel." Waller said and had the others follow her to the more private hangars. "What you all are about to see is our greatest creation yet." Waller said and opened the blast proof doors. Inside were six black colored fighters that were bigger than the Z-02 but smaller than an F-22. "The X-90; they are our greatest creation yet. They can fly from earth to Jupiter in less than an hour and can man over in the air better than a scoter boat on water. They have over 40 missiles, the reason why they can carry that many is because of the missiles size. They are smaller than regular ones but they are even more explosive. They have weapons more powerful than the ones on your javelins and the armor is made out off the Nth metal that we confiscated from the hyper drive that you destroyed in the Goby dessert, they carry also an energy shield that can hold back several attacks but to a limit. Each one carries also one nuclear warhead. Would you like me to continue?" Waller said smiling proudly. Shayera was more interested on the mark on the side of the fighters.

"They are carrying the Black Hawk squadron mark." She said.

"Exactly; we have reborn the Black Hawks. The former pilots may be dead but their legacy will live on." McCoy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are the new pilots?" Green Lantern asked.

"I was about to introduce you to them." Waller said and turned to the direction of some people dressed in a new kind of pilot uniform. "Colonel Parker, the league would like to meet you and your team." Waller said and they all walked over to Waller's side. "This is Colonel Lieutenant Jack Parker; he is the one who will be leading the new Black Hawks." Waller introduced.

"How you doing people?" Jack said. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"And this is second in command Major Axel Summers." Waller said introducing a young man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Captain Rodger Jones our best sharpshooter." Rodger also hade black hair but with green eyes.

"Captain Alison Walker." She had dark light skin and golden yellow eyes and blond hair; most likely colored.

"Captain Eddie Ford." Eddie was an African American with a small beard on his chin. He was very large and muscles build. He was just a big as Superman.

"And Captain Kenny Trooper." He had blue eyes and blond spicy hair.

"Oh yes, I've read about you people on the news. You guys are the best pilots in the U.S.A." Flash said.

"Well that is pretty obvious sense we would only let our best pilots fly these babies." McCoy said. "Now that we have showed you all what we are planning to use to defend Earth, it's time to discuss our defenses. Join us at the beefing room." They all went there; Jack Parker was the only one of the Black Hawks that went with them. "Hawkgirl you are our best expert in Thanagarian military, do you recommend any specific target on the command cruiser?"

"The hangar bays. When they launch their fighters the shields on that part of the ships will be open and ready to fire at." She said.

"It would increase secondary damage." Batman said.

"So once the mines have done their part we can send in our Z-02 and Black Hawk Squadron." Parker said. "We will go in as first wave and then the League and their Javelin squadron will go in right after we attack." Superman didn't like that plan.

"Is that really wise? To take on the Thanagarian fleet all by yourself in one strike?" He asked.

"All our fighters have been given the same cloaking device as your Javelins have if I have to remind you." Waller said.

"Of cures we couldn't find a way to make sure they stay in stealth mode while fighting so the cloaking will deactivate the second any weapon has been fired." Tracy said.

"So we will be able to take them by surprise two times?" Flash asked. Tracy nodded in response.

"How is the League planning to put their defenses?" Waller asked.

"The same way when AMAZO attacked; all members capable of space fight will be our second line of defense now that the space mines are going to be put as our first line." J'onn J'onnz answered. "Speaking of witch, I would recommend keeping some of those mines in reserve."

"No. We will only get one shoot at this." McCoy said.

"And how about the Watchtower?" Waller asked." If the ships target you what will you have to defend yourself with?"

"The Watchtower has been incapable of defending itself until now." Superman said answering her question.

"After that CADMUS made its attack on the Watchtower over a year ago we decided to arm it." The Martian Manhunter said. "It has been equipped with over 50 rail guns and missile launchers. Each launcher carries about six to eight missiles; each missile can destroy anything with the size of a small building. We also have an energy shield capable of withstanding two maybe even three nuclear warheads. So you might say that we have you to thank for our improved defenses in this time of need." The Martian said smiling.

"Okay, now that we have gone over our defenses I think it's time we get this on the road; dismissed." Waller said and left her seat.

"You guys head back to the watchtower. I will stay and help deploy the space mines." Lantern said and everyone agreed.

The rest of the League was informed about their new battle plan shortly afterwards. Every second hour one or two League member was returning from their mission. Soon all members were available. Every member who was going to fight the ships in the space combat had received information and battle details, given by Shayera and Ronan, on the best way to fight them. The League had agreed to let CADMUS soldiers onboard the Watchtower to assist the rail gunners. Lantern deployed the space mines at the same distant as the moon. That would be far enough for the others to avoid being affected by the nukes. All pilots for the Z-02 was preparing them self and got ready to take of; since the fleet was still several hours away they saw no reason on moving into their position and waist fuel. Waller was monitoring in the control room at CADMUS base along with General McCoy and Dr. Daniels, while the Watchtowers control room was monitoring by Mr. Terrific, Martian Manhunter Shayera and Ronan. Usually Ronan would want to go out and fight and not sit around on his lassie ass but he didn't feel like fighting his own people quit yet. Shayera knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, are you okay Ronan?" She asked.

"Sure. I just never thought I was going to war against my own people." He said with a hint of guilt in his voice. "The only one on Thanagar I wanna kill is … well you know who." He didn't want to say Komu's name in front of his sister, not after everything that man put her through.

"Well he is leading this fleet so you will get you chance." She said.

"Yea. There is a chance there. But what about you?" He asked turning to Shayera's direction. "Can you face him? I saw how scared you were every time he walked into that room." She didn't know how to answer that question. She hated to show fear in front of people and even though she had showed it for Ronan she still didn't want him to see out of all people. She wanted to show him that she is not the same helpless little girl she was all those years back. Just then the alarm went on.

"What happening?" Shayera asked.

"They are here." The Martian answered.

Ronan said in a dark voice. "So it begins."

**First chapter everyone. What do you think? I would really like it if you all review to me. And yes I know, the whole thing with the space mines is from Stargate Atlantis, but I couldn't think of anything else so I toke that instead. I hope you are all not mad at me. And I'm sorry if I speld wrong, I am working on it. Well next Chapter will be the about the first battle until then I hope you all enjoy my story.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax.**


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins Part 1

**Thanagar wars**

**Chapter Two: It Begins. Part 1**

_(Watchtower)_

"Where are they?" Martian Manhunter asked Mr. Terrific.

"They jumped out of hyperspace near Jupiter." He answered.

"Well they did tell us they were coming so they might have assumed that we were prepared. Going in to a direct attack would be stupid of them." Shayera said.

"Is everyone in position?" The Martian asked.

"We are in position and ready to fight J'onn." The man of steel answered on his come link. Superman was wearing the same space uniform ha hade when AMAZO attacked. Next to him was Green Lantern and behind them were the rest of the Leaguers; Starman, S.T.R.I.P.E., Booster Gold, Orion, Waverider, Captain Atom, Stargirl, Dr. Light, Rocket Red and every Javelin the League have. Not far from there was the Z-02 and Black Hawk squadron.

"Colonel Parker, are you and your men prepared?" J'onn asked.

"We are in position and ready to engage." The young officer answered. Unlike most fighters the X-90 did not have any gas masks. They still had helmets however the plan provided them with plenty of air and they were not affected by the pressure.

_(CADMUS)_

"Miss Waller, we have incoming." Tracy said who was monitoring the status of the fleet.

"Are the cruisers going in for attack?" She asked.

"No; they are still in their same position I think they are sending in a wave of fighters." He answered.

"You think?" McCoy asked.

"The scanner says that they are coming from the cruisers but I'm not detecting any life singes onboard any of them."

"Martian, do you see that?" Waller asked through her come link.

_(Watchtower)_

"Yeas, that's very strange. Thanagarian fighters use to have living pilots." The Martian said confused.

"That's because they are not fighters." Ronan said knowing what it was. "They are Suiciders. Remote controlled fighters. They are not as effective as the regular fighters, they are used to look like the first wave of attack but actually they are only being sent in to give the fleet a better view of what they are up against." Ronan explained.

"Oh shit. They are in a straight course towards the mines." Mr. Terrific said.

"Waller! Can the mines be deactivated from here?" The Martian asked.

"No." Waller said over the radio.

"We just have to hope that they won't impact with the mines. Otherwise the EMP coming from them might damage the cloaking device on them and become visible for the enemy." Mr. Terrific said. But too much of their luck one of the Suiciders collided with one of the mines and reveal the other mines. The rest of the Suiciders charged them and they were all quickly destroyed. "Well that was that. We've just lost our first line of defense."

"Status report?" The Martian asked.

"The EMP from the mines damaged our long range scanners." Mr. Terrific answered." We won't be able to know anything about the fleet. The only thing we know is that they are coming but for now we are going to be blind for hours."

Two hours went by and so far nothing had happened. The mechanics were at long range sensors and tried to fix the damage along with the Martian. Ronan hated this. Like Shayera, he did not like to wait for the enemy to strike.

"What are they waiting for?" He asked himself. "Are scanners are damage and they are giving us time to repair them."

"Well, we have managed to expand the scanners all the way to the moon, but we that is how far we've gone." One of the mechanics said over the radio.

"Good. Keep me updated if something there is …" Mr. Terrific was cut off by what the scanners had picked up next. "Oh crap. Superman, Green Lantern heads up. You got incoming."

"What is it?" The man of steel asked over his radio. "Is it the fleet?"

"No. a wave of asteroids is headed your way." Mr. Terrific answered.

"Asteroids?" Green Lantern asked. "Where the hell did those come from?"

"The Thanagarians must have launched them from the systems asteroid belt from a safe distant." Mr. Terrific guessed.

"Can they do any damage to the cities down on Earth?" Superman asked.

"Oh yea, a lot of damage. Millions of people will die." Mr. Terrific answered. "They will intercept with you in three minutes. Stand by; I'm firing the Watchtowers missiles."

From the Watchtower hundreds of missiles were fired. They impacted with the asteroids turning them into dust and rocks.

"Mr. Terrific, all missiles have been fired." One of the techniques said.

"Dam it. The missiles weren't enough to take them all out." Mr. Terrific said over his come link.

"Yea we can see that." Superman said. "We will handle the rest." He said and so he and the others engaged the asteroids. Lasers, power blasts and rockets were fired from everywhere. They were all easily destroyed because of their lack of number caused by the Watchtowers missiles. "That's all of them." Superman said.

"Good job people but all our missiles were fired to destroy the asteroids." Mr. Terrific said.

"They send in those asteroids to weaken our defense." Ronan said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is Waller. We heard about your status. We can provide you with new missiles. We got more than plenty of them down here." She said over her radio.

"Appreciated." Mr. Terrific said. "Just put a lock on those missiles so that I can teleport them up here and …" He stopped at what he saw next on the scanners. "Oh God. Here they come people. This time it is the Thanagarian fleet." Everyone got to their positions.

"This is Colonel Parker. My people are ready. We are going in." The fleet of Z-02 was getting ready to engage the fleet but then suddenly a thought hit Ronan.

"Wait Colonel, I have an idea." He said over his come link. "J'onn, the teleporters can transport people out in space, right?"

"Yes." The Martian answered.

"Can we use them to transport nukes right into the fleet?" Ronan asked.

_(CADMUS)_

"Can you do it?" McCoy asked on his radio.

"Off course we can but we still need a lock on them." The Martian answered.

"I can do it from here." Tracy said and started typing on the keyboard. "There. That should work."

_(Watchtower)_

"All right. We can only transport eight nukes at a time but we can do so several times over again." Mr. Terrific said.

"Can't they be teleported inside the ships?" Ronan asked

"Negative. Our teleporters aren't that advanced." Mr. Terrific said. "I'm sending in the first wave." Everyone in the Watchtower was looking outside at where fleet was. And pang. Eight powerful blasts were being seen from far away. "It worked. I'm sending in the second wave." Mr. Terrific said proudly. The fleet was taking many bad hits. Although they did not get destroyed the suffered severe damages. Eventually some was being destroyed. "Third wave, fourth wave, fifth wave …" Mr. Terrific went on until. "What the hell?" he asked himself.

"What is it? What's going on?" J'onn J'onnz asked entering the control room. Now that the fleet had made themselves visible there was no reason to keep working on the long range scanners.

"I can't send in the next wave." Mr. Terrific said. "They are blocking it somehow."

"Did we manage to take out any ships?" The Martian asked.

"About seven." Mr. Terrific answered. "The rest have suffered severe damage to both shields and weapons."

"Well then that settles things then." Parker said over his radio. "You have done what you can, now we space guys will handle the rest. All fighters attack." He ordered and thousands of missiles were fired at the enemy ships.

"Come on everyone. Let's show them what we got." Superman said and flew straight at the fleet and so did the rest of the League and Javelins.

At the ongoing battle the Thanagarians was starting to launch their fighters.

"Now's our chance people." Jack said looking seeing the incoming fighters. "Fire at the hangar bays." He ordered and his squadron did so. Many Thanagarian fighters were destroyed but some managed to get through, as machine guns and missiles was flying right at them. Sadly most of the fighters made it since the fleet launched them before the fighter squadron even managed to reach the middle of the fleet. Lasers, bullets and missiles were being fired from everywhere. The Justice League was going in for battle. Several fighters saw them coming and broke up from their fight with the Z-02 to engage the League.

The League and the Javelins intercepted with the enemy fighters with such force. Superman fired with his heat vision and cut many fighters in half. Green Lantern formed a Machine gun of green energy and fired at the Thanagarians. Rocket Red opened got a lock on twenty fighters and fired one rocket at each one; they were all destroyed.

Captain Atom flew straight at one of the cruisers that had been taken a bad hit by the nukes that Mr. Terrific teleported. He fused up his power blast and fired with great force. The blast impacted with the ships shields; inside people were on high alert.

"Our shields are slowly dropping. We're down to 27 %." One of the techniques said nervously. The officer of the cruiser thought of a way to increase them.

"Transfer all power from our engines to the shield generator." He ordered.

(CADMUS)

"Wait, this can't be right." Tracy said.

"What is it?" Waller asked.

"When the fleet came in range of our sensors they picked up only 33 cruisers." He said.

"I thought there were 36 of them." McCoy said confused.

"They were. Before our mines damaged our scanners there were 36 on the screen."

"So where are the other three?" Waller asked.

"I don't know but we should warn the League about this." Tracy said and Waller nodded in agreement. He tried to contact them but something was wrong. "Oh no." He said.

"What is it?" Waller asked.

"I can't contact them. The Thanagarians are jamming us or something. And not just us. The jamming is global" Tracy said.

"So there is nothing more we can do for the League?" Waller asked.

"Well not really." Tracy said turning to Waller. "The teleporters are still opened for us to us. We could send them some missiles and a message about what's happened."

"Do it." She said.

"All right then." Tracy said and moments later the Watchtower was informed.

"So now we're without radio and we got three command cruisers lurking around out there ready to strike at anytime." J'onn said.

"Well you could still send the others this news through telepathy." Shayera said. This caught Rona's interest.

"You have telepathy?" He asked. The Martian nodded.

"Wait you could send them something else to. I know what's jamming our radios." Everyone looked at him. "The Thanagarian fleet has a special type of cruisers called The Blind Demons. They are constructed to block enemy radio signals within great distant. Only if you're close to your teammates will you be able to hear through the come links. And they are most likely the ones preventing us from teleporting our nukes." He explained.

"Why didn't you tell us about these Blind Demons before?" The Martian asked.

"I didn't know that they had brought them with them. They have only been used to block radio signals. The thought about them did not hit me until we lost our own communication." Ronan Explained.

"What do they look like?" The Martian asked.

"Good luck with that. They are always cloaked whenever they are used. Because of their high equipment they don't have any superior weapons or shields so they are put in a safe distant from a battle. They could be anywhere within the range of our scanners." Ronan explained.

"So there is no way for us to find them?" The Martian asked. Ronan shake his head.

"The moon." Shayera said. Everyone looked at her confused. "You said they are most likely within range of our scanners?" Ronan nodded.

"They have to. That's the best way for them to work." He said.

"The moon is the safest place for them to be then. They can't get any further away from the battle." She said.

"It makes all the sense to me." Mr. Terrific said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "What do they look like?" He asked Ronan.

"Its formed like in an arrow tip shape like form. The whole ship is black and has a huge platform on top, that's the one that's jamming our radios. They are smaller that the escort cruisers but they are faster. And like I said earlier, their shields and weapons are much weaker and they don't have any fighters at all." He explained.

"I'm telling the others about what we've learned." J'onn said and his eyes started glowing.

The battle was going on like hell itself was loose. If it weren't for the League the Z-02 would be greatly outnumbered. A dozens of Z-02 and the Black Hawk, Axel Summers, fired their missiles on the right side of a cruiser that had taken many powerful hits. The shield breached and two missiles went through.

"Lantern, this is Major Summers. The shields on that one is down. She's all yours." He said over his come link.

"Thanks buddy." Green Lantern said. He formed two missiles launchers of green energy and fired green missiles at the defenseless ship. The missiles hit the middle of the cruiser and it was cut in half.

Superman managed to break through their shields in less than two minutes with his heat vision. Not much can withstand the heat of the sun. Off course when he did this some Thanagarian fighters would try and blow him of. They were easily dealt with. As he broke through the shield Dr. Light and Booster Gold fired their power blasts from above causing much damage to the ship.

"I suggest we target their main weapons first." Booster Gold said and Dr. Light nodded in agreement.

_(Inside the ship)_

"Sir, we lost our main weapon and our shields generator has been destroyed." One of the soldiers said.

"Order back all our fighters to provide us with cover." The officer said.

"Sir! Incoming!" The other one said and a Thanagarian fighter was thrown into the bridge killing everyone in there.

The source of who had thrown the fighter was Captain Atom. "That's five destroyed ships in just twenty minutes. I'm starting to think we can win this." He said confident. Suddenly he, the other members and every pilot received J'onn J'onnz telepathic message.

"Oh shit. Does anyone have a good idea about this?" Booster Gold asked in his come link.

"My ring can trace them. But I would appreciate if I got some help to take them on." Lantern said destroying another fighter.

"I could provide you with that help. But I can only give you six squadrons." Colonel Parker said over his radio.

"That will do just fine." Lantern assured him and toke of towards the moon.

_(Watchtower)_

"Nicely done J'onn. Lantern is on his way, along with thirty other Z-02" Mr. Terrific said.

"Do you really think that Lantern can find them?" Ronan asked.

"John's ring can trace anything, and I mean anything." Shayera assured him.

"Now we could try and focus on finding those cruisers that hasn't been seen yet." The Martian said.

Outside the Watchtower the three Thanagarian cruisers had come out of cloak and were only a few kilometers away. The others didn't need the scanners to see them now.

"Oh hell no!" Ronan said loudly.

"Shields at maximum!" J'onn yield. The enemy cruisers started to fire at the Watchtower. Inside the whole tower was shaking. "Are all launchers loaded with the missiles we got from CADMUS?" The Martian asked. Mr. Terrific nodded. "Fire from the side. We don't want our missiles to impact with their lasers before reaching the cruisers. All rail guns fire, be ready to target the hangar bays." He ordered.

Onboard the lead ship was a dark figure who was obviously the one leading the fleet.

"What's the status of their shields?" He asked.

"They are slowly dropping. They are only down to 94%." One of the techniques answered.

"When their shields are down target their weapons with our smaller guns. We are taking that Watchtower." He ordered.

_(CADMUS)_

"Amanda. The League is in one hell of trouble." Tracy said. "I just detected three Command Cruisers coming out of cloak right in front of the Watchtower." Waller walked over to his side.

"Ready our nukes to fire." She ordered.

"Yes Waller." He said and typed the keyboard. Four nukes were fired from one of the base platforms. "They should impact within one minute." He said. Tracy discovered something else on the radar. "Oh man, this must be a joke." He said.

"What is it now" McCoy asked.

"You see that bleep there?" Tracy asked and pointed on the radar. "That is over two hundred enemy fighters that just broke up from the battle and they are holding a straight course towards us." He said.

"When will the bee here." Waller asked.

"In two minutes." Tracy answered. Waller activated all speakers on the base.

"Attention all personals. We got incoming Thanagarian fighters headed towards the base. Everyone to their positions." She ordered and so every soldier went outside to prepare for the assault. "Are all rail gunners in position?" Waller asked.

"Yes." Tracy answered. "Oh no. a couple of the fighters broke off from the main group. They are headed towards the nukes." He said. He watched as the fighters destroyed the nukes on radar. "We just lost our nukes." He said.

"There is nothing more we can do for the League." Waller said. "The best we can do now is defending ourselves."

"Bring them on. We have 500 of the best soldiers in the United States." McCoy said. "Daniels darkened the base." He ordered and Tracy turned off every light in the base. Since it was night time now it would make it harder for the Thanagarians to see the base.

"Remember, every hit must count." A young officer ordered his men and toke his place on one of the rail gunners. They all started to hear sounds of incoming fighters. "Here they come!" The officer yield and a rain of Thanagarian fighters were showering down from above and a wild battle started.

Up in space the League and the Z-02 squadrons were holding the fleet of. Waverider's quantum energy blasts did severe damages to the shields. Eventually he broke through them. He let a rain of energy blast swop down on the enemy ship. He used his superior speed to avoid the lasers that was firing on him. He couldn't concentrate on doing enough damages on the ship as he had to avoid its lasers. The leader of the Black Hawks, Jack Parker, saw that the shields on the ship Waverider was fighting was down and saw his opportunity.

"Waverider, get out of the way and give me some cover instead." Jack said over his radio. "I have something that can make the process short for those losers." He said and Waverider did as the colonel said. "All fighters back of, I'm going to use the warhead my ship is carrying." He ordered. He fired the nuke. "Okay Waverider, we're gonna have to provide that nuke with some cover from the enemy fighters." He said and they did so. He was easy to hold them of since most were too busy fighting the others. "Um, let's get out of here." Jack said when he saw how close the nuke was to impact. The nuke destroyed the Thanagarian cruiser leaving nothing in one piece. "Good job dude." The young officer said.

A couple of fighters that had suffered severe damage were heading back to their ships. Orion saw this and toke his opportunity. He flew right under their noses as his armor had been upgraded with cloaking as well. He de-cloaked ones he was inside. The Thanagarians charged him but were easily dealt with thanks to Orion's superior strength and weapons. He started to make his way to the bridge.

One of the techniques was informed about this. "Sir, we have an intruder." He told his commander.

"Send our defense team to take down that son of a bitch. Where is he?" The old warrior asked.

"He is headed towards the bridge."

"What? How far away is he?" The officer asked and the bridge door burst open by Orion's super strength.

"Um, he is here."

"Yes, I can see that. Kill him!" He ordered.

The Watchtower was not having the same lick as the others.

"Two more of our rail guns have been neutralist." Mr. Terrific confirmed.

"What's the status on our shields?" J'onn asked.

"They are down to less than 20%." Mr. Terrific answered. The Martian saw no other options now.

"Give order to evacuate." He said and Mr. Terrific nodded in agreement. "And also, overload the reactor and hopefully the blast will be enough to take out the ships." He said.

The commander watched the battle from his ship. He was getting impatient.

"Fire our main weapons. Their shields should be weak enough for only one shoot." He ordered. And so the lead ship fired its main weapon on the Watchtower and the shields were depleted. A little of the blast went through and damaged the Watchtower.

Inside everyone feel to the floor by all the shaking.

"What the hell happened?" Shayera asked.

"They fired their main weapon. Our shields were down so badly that they only needed one shoot." Mr. Terrific said.

"This is it then." Shayera said knowing that now was the part where she and everyone else in the Watchtower was gonna die. Yet nothing happened. "What's going on? Why aren't we dead yet?" She asked.

"They stopped firing. The lead ship has started moving. They are right on top of us." Mr. Terrific said.

"They intend to board us." Ronan said.

"All personals, we are being boarded. Bee ready for incoming Thanagarian troops." The Martian said over his radio.

"We need to stay and fight." Shayera said. "They wouldn't try and board us if we didn't have anything they want." J'onn knew what she was saying was true.

"All right then. We fight. CADMUS has provided us with a whole platoon of their best soldiers. We will need troops up here in the control room and down in the reactor room." The Martian said. "Mr. Terrific, teleport some of our members on the surface back up here. This is a rather big station. We will need all the help we can get. We can't let the any information about the League." Mr. Terrific nodded in agreement and started typing the keyboard. Something was wrong.

"Oh no. J'onn we have a problem." Mr. Terrific said. "Our teleporters was damage when the ship fired on the watchtower. We're on our own for now."

"Can you fix them?" J'onn asked.

"Yes but it's going to take time." Mr. Terrific answered.

"We will cover you. In the mean time I will have the reactor ready to blow." Everyone looked at J'onn. "They obviously didn't came here to invade us they are here to gather information on us. We can't let them get a hold on that information. Do you all realize what advantage the enemy will get if they knew all the Leagues weakness?" They all knew that what he said was true and carried on with their orders.

"J'onn, I would like to be a part of the defense teams." Ronan said walking up to him.

"Are you sure you want to? They are after all your people none the less."

"I would lie if I said that I wouldn't have any problems with fighting my old comrades. But still I'm tired of just sitting around on my lazy ass all the time when everyone else is doing some work." Ronan said getting impatient.

"Well, technically we haven't made you a member of the League yet so it's not up for me to decide whether or not you can go into battle." The Martian said and Ronan smiled. "Go." J'onn said and Ronan toke of. "Shayera, I want you to lead the defense team that is nearest to where the Thanagarians are getting in."

"That would be Lieutenant Evans team." She said.

"I have already given them a heads up. Captain Wilson and his men are nearest to his position. I'm sending them in as reinforcement. Get going Shayera. I will remain here and help Mr. Terrific to fix the teleporters." The Martian said and so Shayera toke of.

_(CADMUS)_

"We're getting our asses kicked here. We need air support right now." Waller said. "Where is the nearest hangar carrier?"

"S.S. Miranda, led by Admiral Benet." Tracy answered. "They are very near our position but still we can't contact them."

"Dam it. Try figuring a way." Waller ordered.

"I will do my best." Tracy said. Waller went outside and saw the onslaught that was going on. One of the fighters was levitating from a safe distant of the base and deployed some kind of a platform and toke of. A group of marines was very near that position and got a closer look. Seconds later a group of Thanagarians was beamed down to the platform, most likely from the enemy ships. The officer who was leading the team knew what had to be done.

"Take them done!" He yield and started firing on the enemy. Two were killed instantly, the other Thanagarian soldiers toke of up in the air and stated shooting at the marines with their staff weapons. As the marines were firing on the enemy another group was beamed down on the platform. And a third one was quickly sent as well.

"Sir we can't hold them off. We need to retreat." One of his men said. The young patriot knew he was right.

"Pull back! We need to regroup with the others!" he said and moved backwards and fired at same time.

"Secure the perimeter and await more troops to help infiltrate the base." One of the Thanagarians said.

Back up at the control room Amanda didn't like what she saw. Tracy walked up to her.

"Amanda, we have a problem. We just word about some kind of a platform on the north-east pier that is beaming down Thanagarian ground units." He said.

"Great, like we didn't have enough trouble holding of their fighters." Waller said annoyed walking back inside. "Do you have any good news?" She asked.

"Well only that were holding ground for now but that's not going to last." Tracy said. And then all of the sudden one of those platforms crashed through the ceilings. Waller and Tracy bent down under the desks for cover. When everything had calmed down they looked up from where they were hiding. Then suddenly a group of Thanagarians was beamed down and got into defense position the moment the saw the marines that were aiming at them. "My guess is that's one of the platforms." Tracy said. Waller picked out her gun from her couth pocket and aimed at the Thanagarians. General McCoy toke up a shotgun that was hidden under one of the desk boards.

"Daniels, go find some cover." McCoy said and Tracy obeyed not until after he had hocked up the base main computer with his laptop.

_(Watchtower)_

Shayera had teamed up with Lieutenant Evans team and was having a hard time holding of the enemy. Hopefully Captain Wilson and his team would arrive soon to provide backup. Evans and his men were using their P-90 while Shayera had her mace. She was blocking as many laser that came at them and gave Evans and his team some cover.

"We can't hold them of forever they just keep swarming in." Evans said.

"Yes, I know I have eyes too." Shayera said annoyed. She knew Evans was right. No matter how many they killed more just kept coming. "Pull back to safer positions of the corridors. Retreat!" Shayera ordered and they all obeyed. Some of Evans men were lying dead on the floor. Many Thanagarians was also dead. A big dark figure walked over to the marines' dead corps and saw that one of them was still alive. He was breathing heavily from injuries. He looked up at the tall man who grabbed one his soldier's sword and shut it right through the dying marine's heart. He died instantly. Shayera and the marines were in a new defense position on the corridors. They have closed the blast doors; it should give them some time.

"If I get out of this alive I'm going to ask for a long weekend so I can spend some time with my wife and kids." Evans said.

"Don't worry. This battle is far from over. You will see your family again." Shayera said confident.

"How are you so sure we're gonna win this?" Evans asked.

"Cause I let this planet down ones. I won't let it suffer by my own peoples cruelty." She said determent.

"You know I've only been fighting with you for ten minutes and already I'm starting to see why the League didn't kick you out." Evans said and Shayera smiled warmly. Suddenly an explosion was heard from the blast doors. Which only meant that they had broken through. A big Thanagarian appeared in front of them and the marines started firing. The bullets did little effect as it turned he was having some kind of an energy shield attached to his arm.

"Hold fire. You're wasting bullets." Shayera ordered.

"Shayera?" Said an all too familiar voice. Was God tormenting her like this? She looked at the tall dark figure. "It's like we are meant to meet each other's whatever the situation." Said none other than Komu-Del who finally made himself visible in front of Shayera and the Marines.

"Lieutenant, do me a favor. Stay out of this. This is my fight." Shayera said and got into fighting position. Komu draw his whips and statics went through them. Shayera remembered the last time she saw those. This time she wasn't afraid.

"So now you have courage? I never expected that from a traitor." Komu said and roared his battle cry as he charged Shayera.

To be continued …

**Wow I never thought I would ever make a chapter this long. Oh well hopefully the next chapter will be just as exiting. I hope you all like it. Review me so will know what you think and I will only keep writing if I get reviews. Until good night everybody.**

**Love: Ultimate-Drax.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle part 2

**Thanagar War**

**Hey guys. Some of you might be wondering why I haven't updated in almost two years. Well I don't have a good excuse. Only that I kind of lost interest in JLU and started writing for Bleach instead. But hopefully there is still some who are reading this and I hope this chapter will make it up to ya'll. Sorry for delay.**

**Chapter 3. The Battle. Part 2**

**

* * *

**

_(CADMUS)_

"Defense!" McCoy shouted and fired his shotgun taking down one Thanagarian. The marine unites fired as well taking down several more Thanagarian troops. But no matter how many they killed more just kept coming through the beaming platform. Not far from the room Tracy was trying to figure out how to contact Admiral Benet to send his F-22 to give some air support.

"Come on now, there's gotta be a way." He said. Then suddenly it hit him. "Maybe this will work." He said and started typing his keyboard. "Come on now." He said stressfully.

Things weren't going so well in the control room. Waller and McCoy was taking cover behind one of the pillar. Waller managed to shoot down every Thanagarian that came too close. Usually it would take several bullets to kill a Thanagarian but Waller's pistol was special made and it only toke one shot to kill.

"I'm running low on ammo." Waller said.

"We can't hold much longer." McCoy said.

"McCoy, pull your men back. The fight over the control room is not over but I will not see more of my people fall." Waller ordered and they all quickly started to make their way to the exit while at the same time firing at their enemies.

"Secure the perimeter and send more troops down here. The control room is ours." Said the Thanagarian who led the attack on the base.

* * *

Waller, McCoy and the rest of the surviving marines made their way out from the control room and into safety.

"McCoy I want the control room blown to pieces. If the Thanagarians manage to take control over the main computer systems they can shut down the base Defense systems, and if they do that we will be in for the fight of our lives." Waller said while reloading her gun. McCoy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back up in space Orion hade manage to commandeer one of the Thanagarian ships and figured out how to control it pretty quickly. He fired on the enemy cruisers with his new ship and all the other Thanagarians was confused. The commander of the confiscated cruiser hade woke up from his unconsciousness and saw the man who pilots his ship. He saw no other choice in this situation than to contact the other ships and order them to destroy his own ship. He could not fight Orion. He saw how easily he defeated him and his men. He had never seen anything like Orion. He was like a one man army.

"This is the commander of the battle ship Tyranny. Initiate Code 92." He said quietly on his radio so that Orion wouldn't hear him but that was in vain as Orion shot a blast from his gun on the wounded commander killing him instantly.

* * *

Onboard another cruiser.

"Sir, we received a call from the Tyranny. Code 92." One of the techniques said to his commander.

"Well you heard him. Initiate code 92 and destroy the Tyranny." The commander ordered.

"But that means we will kill everyone onboard."

"The Tyranny has been confiscated. And I will rather see one of my own ships be destroyed rather than fall under enemy hands, whatever the cost. Let our brothers and sisters die with honor." The commander said and so the cruiser started firing on Orion.

* * *

The whole ship was shaking from all the incoming lasers. Orion saw the power levels on the shield generator dropping quickly. He saw one last option in this. He turned the ship around and brought it upwards over the ship that was firing on him.

* * *

"What is he doing?" The commander asked himself. Then it hit him what was going on. He would never be able to destroy the Tyranny in time. "Transfer every single drop of energy on the ship to the shield generator!" He quickly ordered.

"Too late!" The technique said and the whole ship was destroyed along with the Tyranny. The impact caused a pulse wave that cut two more cruisers in half.

* * *

Superman watch in horror as he saw the massive explosion. "Orion was on that ship." He said knowing that there was no way he could have survived that. Then all of the sudden some statics were formed from out of nowhere and formed a boom tube revealing the dog of war. Orion had managed to use his boom tube device just in time.

"Dude, I must have one of those boom tubes." Booster Gold said. The heroes snapped as lasers were fired at their direction. Several dozen Thanagarian fighters were coming in at their direction along with a battle ship above them. The three heroes flew straight through the enemy destroying several fighters.

* * *

Captain Atom and Stargirl were headed towards one of the enemy cruisers back side.

"Stargirl, use your staff energy blasts on the ships left engines. The ship will turn and crash into the others. I will cover you" Captain Atom instructed.

"Ajj ajj cap." She said and started to charge her staff and fired at the engines. Meanwhile Captain Atom was shooting down several more incoming fighters like dropping flies. As for Stargirl she destroyed the left engine and the whole ship started to turn right and crash into the ship next to it. "That's a wrap." Stargirl said not noticing the Thanagarian fighter right behind her. It fired at her and she was knocked out cold.

"Stargirl!" Captain Atom cried out and moved to her position at top speed. He held her protectively against the enemy fighters. He checked her pulls, it was slow but stable. If it weren't for the protective shield coming from her staff she would have been dead. "This is Captain Atom. Stargirl is knocked out cold." Captain Atom said putting his right hand on his come link. Then all of the sudden several enemy fighters were above them. He struggled hardly to keep her alive and at the same time holding of the enemy fighters. He thought he wouldn't be able to save her but just like that dozens of fighters were destroyed by a Black Hawk fighter.

"This is Colonel Parker here; I got you covered." Parker said engaging the enemy all by himself and Captain Atom toke of. Jack destroyed two more fighters before they made a turn and was right behind Jack's fighter. They were all trying to fire at him. Seeing how good of a pilot he is they did not want him to live for long. As they were firing at him he flew closer to Thanagarian cruiser making them fire at their own. When they realized what he was doing they stooped and did not fire until he was out of fire range of the cruiser. He got up in high speed trying to get them to do the same.

"His primitive warplane won't have a chance against us. The humans are weak." The lead pilot said seeing a near end to the young Black Hawk. When Jack's followers were in enough speed he quickly slowed down. All Thanagarian fighters flew right pass him and ended up in front of him. "What the hell?" The Thanagarian officer said looking backwards at where his opponent was. Jack started firing at the Thanagarians. Because of their great number and tight formation, shooting down so many of the squadron wasn't that hard for him. "Break up formation … ghaaaaa!" Was the last words of the war corrupted Thanagarian who died in his exploding fighter. Jack looked at the meter that was showing the level of his energy shield. They were down to 45%. He was not attending to die today but he was never attending to let his enemies achieve victory. He continued to fight.

* * *

_(Watchtower)_

Shayera was in the fight of her year. Komu was one of the best trained combaters on Thanagar. She had a lot of brushes and was sweating and breathing heavily. Komu on the other hand haven't even broken a sweat.

"Pathetic. I don't know why but I would have expected more from you Shayera." Komu said in a cruel voice. Shayera ignored his insults and charged again. He used his whips on her. She managed to block one with her mace but the other hit her right on the left side of her back. She felt the statics going through her body. The pain made her go down on her knees. Komu brought the whips up in the air and then down on Shayera. She brought up her mace to protect herself. The whips tied them self to her mace and Komu removed Shayera from her weapon. He held her mace by his right hand. "How about we settle this in a more fare game Shayera?" He said and let go of his whips and her mace. "Just you and me, again." He said. Shayera managed to go back on her feet's. She got into fighting position once more. She managed to block three hits from Komu before he managed to hit her right in the belly. She got down on her knees holding her hands around her belly. He was so strong, much stronger than her and faster and clearly a better fighter. He grabbed her by her throat and throws her inside one of a nearby room. It was dark and empty. She was on the floor crawling. It wasn't that hard resisting the pain as she had survived the twelve sins. He walked over to her, smiling cruelly. He put his foot on her back and turned her so she could see him. "Perfect; here no one can disturb us." He said and bent down to her. She knew what was coming next. She tried hard not to be afraid of this man but after everything he had done to her, after the traumatic experience this man put her through, she could not deny she was afraid of him.

"I thought you liked children instead." She said trying to swallow her fear.

"It doesn't matter to me what age it is, just as long as you are weak I can do whatever the hell I want with you. You belong to me Shayera, why won't you just accept that?" Komu said cruelly and started to remove Shayera's pants.

"You're about to figure out two things about me that has changed from when I was a girl." She said placing her hands on Komu's arms holding him back. "One: I never let anyone rape me again. And two: I never fight alone anymore." She said with strong voice and then all of the sudden Komu was grabbed from behind. A powerful roar was heard and Komu was thrown back into the metal wall with great force by Ronan. Shayera's brother had made it just in time again.

"You won't escape this time, monster." Ronan said in a cold dark voice. He pulled out a big sword that was implanted with his cyborg arm. Komu got back on his feet's, he looked for his whips on his belt but then he remembered he had left them in the hallway. Ronan knew he was unarmed and saw his golden moment.

"Are you really going to kill me when I'm unarmed?" Komu said hoping to get a fair chance.

"Why do you ask stupid questions?" Ronan asked. Komu's eyes widened. Ronan yield his battle cry and charged. Komu grabbed a metal plate and blocked Ronan's blade with it. The blade went through and almost hit Komu in the face. He was having a hard time trying to hold back Ronan. The robot arm that had replaced Ronan's arm of flesh and blood gave him superstrenght. Ronan forced the plate out of his way so he would be able to get Komu. Komu quickly jumped out of the way as Ronan tried to cut his head off.

* * *

Back down in the control room J'onn and Mr. Terrific was working hardly on trying to repair the teleporters.

"Try now." The Martian told one of the techniques. "That didn't work either."

"This is hopeless. The wirers has been fried the power circuit is destroyed and we've been cut off from the reserve power. I'm not so sure if this is even possible." Mr. Terrific said. A group of marines entered the room. One of them was Lieutenant Evans.

"Martian, we had no choice but to retreat. They are too many; we can't stay anymore." Evans said.

"We can't go anywhere until the teleporters has been fixed." The Martian said. "Until then we have to hold this part of the Watchtower. Call every available soldier in the tower to hold this part of the station." The Martian said. J'onn noticed that a certain someone was missing Evans group. "Where is Shayera?" Evans gathered a lot of strength to tell him.

"During the battle we got separated from each others. I don't know where she is or if she is even …" Evans was cut off by the Martian.

"Let's not make that a subject." J'onn said and put his finger on his come link. "Shayera, status report." No answer. "Shayera respond."

"Martian, we just detected a wave of objects coming from the cruisers." One of the techniques said.

"Fighters?" The Martian asked.

"I don't think so. They are larger and seem to be carrying about 20-30 life sings in them." J'onn knew what it was.

"Boarding pods. Everyone prepare for impact." The Martian said over the Watchtowers radio and within a matter of seconds the whole tower was shaking.

"Put up defenses in the control room. Wilson, where are you?" Evans asked over his radio. He heard gunfire. Wilson and his team had come under Thanagarian attack.

* * *

"We're in hallway 17; we are under heavy fire and are losing badly." Wilson said firing at the Thanagarians.

* * *

"Can you make it back to the control room?" Evans asked.

"Negative. They have cut of our retreat." Wilson said over the radio. "Forget about us there is nothing you can do. Wilson out." The captain said breaking into radio silence.

"Wilson! Come in! Wilson! Dam it!" Evans said and walked over to J'onn. "Martian, Captain Wilson and his men is stuck in hallway 17, is there any other way out from there?" The Martian shock his head.

"No. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for Captain Wilson and his team." The Martian said and returned to his work. J'onn didn't like doing this. Images of the war on Mars came to his head as he had to make decisions like this once more. Evans didn't want to leave his friend to die but he knew that it would be suicide to go back there. He had to put up defenses and hold back the Thanagarians the best way he could. He knew his friend would want him to do that.

"Okay people, we need to put up defense positions right away. Snipers up in the control deck, four people to cover Mr. Terrific and the Martian. One group will cover this entrance and another will cover the next." Evans gave out his orders and pointed out where his people were to go.

* * *

On the lower level of the Watchtower the Thanagarians attack forces was moving slowly forward. CADMUS soldiers were doing their best to hold them of but they were badly outnumbered. Justice League personals were trying to avoid the heated battle but some were shot down and killed. Only a few were still alive and badly injured.

"We need medical teams down here now." One of the soldiers said over his radio. Dr. Will Sheppard and her medical team were already in place taking care of wounded soldiers and civilians.

"Am I'm gonna die doctor?" A wounded man, who was taken cared by Dr. Sheppard, asked. The man was shaking from both pain and fear. Blood was covering his skirt.

"No, you're not going to die. You're going to be alright." She said trying to comfort him.

"Doctor! I think you're going to have to prepare your team to move the wounded. I don't think we can hold them." One of the soldiers said.

"We have already started moving them away from here to the med bay. You have to try and hold them of a little longer." Sheppard told him.

"I know but we're running out of options here." He said shooting another Thanagarian.

"Sir, is it just me or does it seems like they aren't trying to move forward?" Another soldier asked.

"Yes son, you're right." He said turning his face towards Will. "Dr. Sheppard, what exactly is down that hallway?"

"The reactor room." She answered.

"Shit, those assholes are going to blow the whole Watchtower." He said realizing what was going on. "Martian, this is Sergeant Travis." He said over his radio.

* * *

"What is it?" The Martian asked responding the sergeant's call.

"The Thanagarians has put up a defense block at the entrees towards the reactor room. They might intend to blow us up." He answered.

"They are not getting that chance." J'onn said. "Mr. Terrific, take over from here."

"You got it J'onn." Mr. Terrific answered and so the Martian phased through the floor.

* * *

_(CADMUS)_

Back down at CADMUS Tracy was preventing the Thanagarians, who had managed to take over the control room, from deactivating CADMUS defenses.

'You pathetic Thanagarian bastards.' He thought. 'You're good but I'm clearly better. Either that or you are just arrogant and underestimate me.'

* * *

"I can't hack into the computer systems, something is blocking me." One of the Thanagarians said.

"Well, try and figure it out then." His commander said. "This base must without doubt contain some valuable information that we can use on the Justice League. And we are not leaving until we have what we came for." He said determent.

"I got something sir. Someone is preventing us from hacking in to the computers from another one. I have managed to trace the signal and that's the best part; it's near." The Thanagarian said to his commander.

* * *

'Okay, they seem to have stopped trying to hack into the computer systems. That should give me time to … yes.' Tracy thought but was cut off from his day dream celebration when his laptop was destroyed from a laser blast. He turned quickly to see that the shooter was a Thanagarian who apparently had tried to shoot Tracy but hit the laptop. Tracy looked in shock at the alien soldier who was aiming for a second shoot.

"You were lucky human, but I assure you I will not miss again." He said smiling evilly and pressed his gun at Tracy's head. Tracy was too scared to move, he watched in horror at the man who was about to end his life. As he awaited his death it never came. He looked at the Thanagarian who seemed to be talking in the radio in his ear. "You really are a lucky human." He said putting the gun back in his gun-pocket and walked over to Tracy grabbing him by his collar. "You're coming with me pal."

* * *

_(Somewhere behind the moon)_

"Any luck yet, Lantern?" One of the pilots asked.

"Yeah, I think I got something." Lantern was cut off from an incoming fire blast. Several fighters had catch up with them.

"We got incoming fighter baring 320." Another Pilot said.

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with these sucker first." Lantern said powering up his ring.

One of the Thanagarian fighters lost its wing and was spinning quickly flying straight into an invisible object. Lantern saw this.

"Did anyone else se that?" He asked.

"We sure did. These idiots gave away the Demons positions." One pilot said.

Lantern started to fire several green pullets at the direction where the Thanagarian had crashed. Four cruisers started to de-cloak.

"Those cruisers match exactly the description that Ronan gave us." Lantern said. "How many fighters still have missiles?"

"Total count, only 13 of us." A pilot said.

"Okay listen up the 13 of you, your primary target are those platforms." Lantern said. "The rest of us will provide you with cover."

"That's affirmative." The pilot responded.

* * *

_(Cadmus base)_

Tracy was brought up to the commanding Thanagarian officer.

"You were the one who prevented us from hacking into to the main systems?" He asked.

"Yeah, not bad for a human, huh?" Tracy asked with a mocking smile on his face.

"Don't get to cocky." The Thanagarian warned slapping Tracy in the face. "Your life is at stake here I should remind you. But you can be saved. See we discovered a virus in your computer system and I know that you have something to do with it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tracy said whipping of the blood on his lip. This only angered the Thanagarian officer now punched Tracy in the face. Tracy was now lying on the floor half conscious.

"Don't lie to me. Get rid of the virus that's preventing us from hacking into your systems and your miserable life will be spared." He half shouted.

"I hardly doubt that you would actually spare my life." Tracy said trying to get up.

"Well then, since you clearly aren't going to help us I see no point in keeping you alive then." The Thanagarian said pulling out his gun and aimed it at Tracy's head. "Do you have any last words, human?"

"No not really." Tracy said trying to act as if he wasn't afraid.

"Well then, there's nothing more to say then." He tightened his grip on the trigger. "See ya."

Just as he was about to fire, Tracy's luck got in the way as a Thanagarian fighter had come crashing into the control room. Mostly everyone was on the floor knocked out or killed. It was exactly what Tracy needed to get out of there. He got up and started running towards the entrance but was shoot on his right arm. He turned around in reaction holding his right arm in pain. The Thanagarian who had tried to kill him, covered in his own blood. He smiled a maniac's smile aiming his gun at Tracy.

"You're not getting out of here alive!" The Thanagarian shouted. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow Tracy eyes was to focused on the roof that was in rubbles. They were about to come crashing down on his killer.

"Err… you shouldn't focus your attention on me." He said earning a confused look from his enemy. That was when the entire roof smashed over the Thanagarian most likely killing him. "This just wasn't your day man." Tracy said running of at his full speed.

When he came out he saw that the Thanagarian fighters were in combat with F-22. He smiled knowing that his plan worked.

(Flashback)

'Knowing morse code is one thing, trying send the message from a laptop is whole different story.' Tracy thought in his little hideout. 'Just one…more…! Yes, that should do it.'

* * *

Several miles from there were the S.S. Miranda that received Tracy's message.

"Admiral, we're receiving a message from Cadmus base." One of the computer experts said. "It's a morse-code." He said.

"Let me see." An average aged man said walking over to him. He activated his come radio. "All crew members, this is Admiral Benet speaking. All pilots get to your F-22 and prepare to take off. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." The admiral said over his radio. "How long is CADMUS from here through flight?" He asked the young officer next to him.

"Four-six minutes." He answered.

"Are every plan fueled and fully loaded?" Benet asked.

"Five is still out of commission sir, two needs fuel and three more is without ammo, sir."

"Get them ready for combat as soon as possible and up in their air." He ordered. "We're going to need every available on this. Set course for CADMUS!" Was his final orders.

(End of Flashback)

"If I'm not the best scientist in the world then who is," Tracy bragged to himself but quickly got out of his daydreaming when he was nearly hit by an explosion and ran off.

* * *

Back in the control room, one of the wounded Thanagarians had managed to save some of the computers that were smashed. He managed to hack in to the main systems.

"As if your primitive lockdown codes and a small virus could prevent me," The Thanagarian said with an evil smile. "We have gathered what we came for," The Thanagarian said on his radio. "Be ready to beam me up."

"Copy that soldier," Another Thanagarian said over the radio.

* * *

Back up in space John and his squadron were just finishing of the last Blind Demon. "Alright, that's it." He said. "Communication should be back on line now." John put his hand to his ear. "J'onn, can you hear me?"

* * *

"Loud and clear," J'onn replied from the Watchtower's reactor room. The Martian had successfully managed to defeat all Thanagarians who had entered the reactor room. "You managed to destroy the last Blind Demon?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you right now," john said from the radio. "How are things going at the Watchtower?"

"We are being boarded by Thanagarian soldiers," J'onn replied. "We're holding them off for now but there are thousands more coming."

"Hang tight, I'm on my way." John said and flew towards the Watchtower. But there was something else on john's mind. He had once again felt Shayera in pain. And he was frightened. He wouldn't be able to handle losing Shayera a second time so he flew as fast as his power ring could take him between the distance of the moon and the watchtower.

* * *

"Come and face me you coward!" Ronan shouted at Komu, who continued to avoid him. "I'm surprised that Shayera had trouble fighting an insect like you."

This made Komu laugh. "She wouldn't have trouble facing me, traitor."

"What do you mean wouldn't?" Ronan asked in demanding manor.

"Did you not see the look on her face?" Komu asked, smiling deviously. "How frighten she was facing me. She fears me, Ronan Hol. And by all means she should. Seeing her scared and hurt just turns me on so much."

That last statement toke Ronan over the edge. He roared and lounged at the commander and brought his sword down on Komu but he managed to once again dodge the attack and proceeded with kicking Ronan in the gut. This proved to be a mistake as Ronan grabbed Komu's leg with his robot arm and tossed him across the room knocking him into the wall with great force.

"Did it hit a soft spot?" Komu asked, getting up, smiling. "Why would you wanna defend your sister so? She is a traitor and a coward."

"She is no coward!" Ronan roared. "She was willing to go against the entire Thanagarian Empire saving billions of innocent lives. She did what was right. I didn't see that before but I see it now. I see what our people have become. I see what you really are. What kind of monster kidnaps and rapes a seven year old girl? Someone who had just lost her parents! How could you put my baby sister through such horrible trauma!"

Komu simply replied, "Well what can I say? I couldn't really help myself."

Ronan pulled his sword back into his robot arm. "That so?" He hissed. "Well in that case I can't help but wishing to end your life in the slowest, most painful way I can think of. My blade would kill you too quickly. I intend to break every bone in your body. I will tear you limb by limb. I will enjoy every last second of your screaming and pleading for mercy. You couldn't make Shayera beg because she, unlike you, has always had and always will have her pride. But you who have no shred of honor will cry in agony as I see to it that your last words will be full with pain."

"Enough talking already!" Komu shouted. "If you hate me so much than come at me with everything you got!"

"So now you've suddenly grown some gut?" Ronan asked, and smiled. "Good," He said and after a matter of seconds the two engaged in hand to hand combat.

* * *

**Hope you like it all. Once again I'm so sorry I had taken this long to update but I hope you still review on what you think. Until then have a great day and merry Christmas.**


End file.
